Harry has a sister!
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: Sabrina is harry's sister. she was left with him at the Dursley's. can she help him get through all his challenges at Hogwarts? as well as facing her own?
1. Sad Miserable Fate

**Disclaimer: Sabrina is my OC, she's Harry's sister. I write most of my fan fictions with her in them, so… this is her history. **

It was a warm night on Private Drive, no one was out at this hour, except for one lone figure. He was tall, old, but wise looking, and wore a royal blue cloak, strange clothes. He pulled out what looked like a lighter, he pointed it at the nearest street lamp, and the light went out.

He did this to the other street lights. When he was finished he returned the put-outer back in his robes. The man walked to a nice house with a perfectly trimmed lawn, he walked up the garden path and sat on the low wall. There waiting for him was a cat.

The cat then morphed into an elderly woman with a stern face, she also wore a cloak, but green. She held herself with a posture that demanded respect.

"Where are the twins?" She asked immediately.

"Patience, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid is bringing them," Replied the man, while he pulled out a bag, "lemon drop?"

McGonagall waved the offer aside.

"Do you think it wise, Dumbledore? Trusting Hagrid with the twins?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said simply, choosing another lemon drop and popping it into his mouth.

"Are the rumors true?" McGonagall asked, this was what she had been wanting to discuss the most, "are James and Lily really dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Then why couldn't he kill the twins, Harry and Sabrina?" She asked, McGonagall was devastated about the Potters, but dumbfounded by the idea that the powerful dark lord couldn't kill two infants.

"No one really knows," answered Dumbledore, sadly looking at another lemon drop, as if it may give him answers.

"Dumbledore, you can't leave them here, these are horrible people!" McGonagall said urgently, "that boy in there is a brat, and they're as far from us as one can get! Those children are legends, any wizarding family would be willing to take them in!"

"It is best to leave him with his family. I have explained everything in a letter," Dumbledore replied.

"A letter?!" Exclaimed McGonagall, "everything that's happened can't be explained in a letter!"

"I trust them," was all that was said.

Then, quit suddenly, there was an engine roar, it popped out of nowhere, and didn't come from the street, but from the sky.

It was a motorcycle, a flying motorcycle, and It landed right in front of number four were McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting.

Hagrid killed the engine and climbed off the motorcycle (which wasn't hard, for he was twice the size of the bike), he was holding a large bundle of blankets as if it were the finest china.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore relieved, "where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Sirius Black lent it to me, sir. I've got 'em, sir"

"Any Problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir - house was nearly destroyed, I was able to get these two out though, sir. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and McGonagall bent over the bundle, there, just visible, was a baby boy and girl, twins. They were fast asleep. On their foreheads was a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where-?" Whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, they will have those scars forever." Said Dumbledore, "well, Hagrid give them here let's get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry and Sabrina in his arms and stepped over the low garden wall. He set the bundle in front of the door, and took a letter out of his robes and placed it on the blankets.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that."

"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly in a muffled voice, "I'll be taking Sirius his bike back, night Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his eyes, Hagrid got back on the bike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

Dumbledore walked down the street and returned the light to the street lamps. In the new light he could see a tabby cat slinking off. He turned once more to the bundle of blankets.

"Good luck, you two." And with that he was gone.

Harry Potter rolled on his side and one little hand closed around his sister's shirt. They slept on not knowing they were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front doors to put out the milk bottles…they couldn't even know that at this very moment, people were toasting them, toasting the "twins who lived."

**Disclaimer: hope you like it so far! r&r**


	2. Wizards?

Sabrina groaned at the sounds of Aunt Petunia's pounding on the door beneath the stairs. Harry, who lie beside her, got up silently, well used to the pounding. Sabrina didn't think she would ever get used to the pounding. She hated loud noises. Harry picked spiders off two pairs of socks and handed a pair to Sabrina. She rubbed her eyes and took the socks. They were big as they were hand me downs from Aunt Petunia. As were most of her cloths.

Harry opened the small door and got out stretching. Sabrina followed with a large yawn. Just then the house began to shake as their fat cousin Dudley came running down the stairs. He shouted, "We're going to the Zoo!" as he shoved his way past Harry, who ran into Sabrina which made them both hit the wall. Sabrina groaned again and rubbed the back of her head. Harry headed into the kitchen to fix breakfast as Uncle Vernon started yelling for them.

Aunt Petunia was on the phone with an annoyed and worried expression on her horse like face. Sabrina went to the coffee maker and replaced the filter and put in fresh coffee. She pressed the on button and went to help Harry. Harry was cooking ham in a skillet so Sabrina started to fix eggs. She cracked six in a pan and started scrambling them. When the coffee maker beep she turned the stove on low and started fixing Uncle Vernon's coffee. He was reading the paper and only grunted in acknowledgment as Sabrina set down his cup of coffee.

Dudley was bouncing excitedly in his chair as he inspected his presents, suddenly he noticed something wrong. "There are less presents then last year!" Uncle Vernon set his paper down with a worried expression. "ye-yes well…Some were a bit more expensive then last year"

Aunt Petunia slammed the phone down on the base. She walked to the table and watched Dudley ripping open presents after Uncle Vernon promised they'd buy him two more presents while they were at the Zoo. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg so she can't take the Potter twins." Harry and Sabrina looked up from their plates as they had finished serving while Dudley through his tantrum. Sabrina watched everything as she slowly bit off a piece of bacon, green eyes wide.

Dudley looked horrified, "but they can't go mum! They'll ruin everything!" He wailed, face turning red. Harry and Sabrina shared a look, both contemplating their options. "you could leave us here" Harry suggested, He and Sabrina could watch T.V. or play on the computer. Vernon laughed, "so you can destroy the house? I don't think so!" Just then there was a knock on the door. "that's them! They'll just have to go!" Aunt Petunia shrieked as she ran to open the door. Dudley's best friend, Peirs Polkiss, came into the kitchen with his mother. Dudley stopped pretending to cry immediately.

Sabrina and Harry were Peirs's and Dudley's favorite punching bags. Though both were hard to catch and worked well together. The twins eyed the two friends as they pretended to push and wrestle each other. Vernon snapped his fingers in the twins' faces. "In the hallway. Now" Sabrina and Harry followed their uncle into the hallway, "if anything _funny _happens, anything at all, there will be hell to pay.

Strange things seemed to happen around the twins, once Aunt Petunia with Harry and Sabrina going to get their hair cut and coming back as if they had never gone. She sheered off Sabrina's blonde pony tail and had shaved her brother nearly bald. That night they had dreaded the next day of school, but the next morning their hair had grown completely back. Another time, as Harry was running from a group of violent bullies, he ended up on the roof of the kitchens. They had been punished for these freak incidents and directly blamed for them.

The door from the kitchen opened and Peirs' mum kissed him goodbye and walked out the door with a wave to Petunia. Five minutes later they were jammed in the car on their way to the Zoo. Sabrina was squashed between Harry and the window. Dudley kept snaking his arm behind Harry's head and tugging on her ponytail until Harry leaned back, blocking his opening. Then he made do with flicking Harry's ear.

Finally they were out of the car and inside the Zoo. Dudley ran to the water exhibit. The rest followed. Harry and Sabrina were actually glad to be out of the house besides going to school. Sabrina skipped from tank to tank or cage to cage, pointing out her favorites to her twin as he pointed out his. When they went to eat the twins each got a small burger and fries. When Dudley and Peirs complained because they got the wrong sundaes Harry and Sabrina got to finish them as Dudley and Peirs got new ones just the way they wanted them.

When they moved to the reptile house Sabrina skipped after Dudley with her twin jogging at her side. Sabrina tried looking at everything at once, but Harry convinced her to look at everything slowly after she had made herself dizzy. They saw Dudley at the tank of a Burmese Python. It was sleeping, or at least not moving, finally Dudley got bored and moved away. Harry and Sabrina moved over to the tank.

"Sorry about that," Harry said to the snake, who lifted its head, "he doesn't understand how it is to be locked up." The snakes head nodded and Harry's eyes went wide and he and Sabrina shared a shocked look.

"were you ever free?" Sabrina asked the snake quietly. The snake's head turned and the twins looked in that direction to see a sign that read, _born in captivity._

"we understand, we never new our parents neither" Harry told the snake sadly. Suddenly they heard Dudley shout.

"Mum, Dad! Look at what the snake is doing!" He shoved Harry and Sabrina out of the way and both it the ground with a marvelous _thud. _Tears came to Sabrina's eyes as she held her ankle. It was sprained. Harry was infuriated. He glared at his cousin, wishing he'd fall through the glass. The thought had barely left his mind when the glass vanished. Dudley gasped and fell into the water of the snake's habitat. The snake slithered out of the tank and towards the door, chaos erupted and people started screaming. Harry heard a hissing voice say, "_Goodbye humans!__I'm going home!" _Harry could have sworn it was the snake, but he shook the notion out of his mind.

Harry looked up and noticed Dudley had been trying to get out, but the glass had reappeared. His cousin started screaming. Petunia looked and shrieked at the top of her lungs. She ran to the tank and started beating on the glass. Vernon was shouting things at the top of his lungs and also started beating on the glass.

An hour later they were back home, a Zoo keeper had freed Dudley from the tank. They help Dudley to the kitchen. Harry and Sabrina stayed behind. Tears were still streaming down Sabrina's face and she gave little sniffles. Vernon grabbed her by her ponytail, which made more tears fall, and grabbed a fistful of her twins hair, "What happened?" He snarled in their faces.

"We don't know! One minute the glass was there then it was gone! Like magic!" Harry nearly screamed, Sabrina let out a tiny sob. Petunia came in with a bag of ice.

"For the girl's ankle" She said throwing it to the twins. Harry caught it just as Vernon shoved them into their tiny room under the stairs. Harry scooted close to his sister and hugged her close trying to comfort her. He placed the ice on her ankle and she held it to her swollen ankle.

He gave her, her stuffed wolf. And used a large sock to tie the ice bag to her ankle. She crawled onto the mattress and under her blanket. Within a few minutes she was asleep. Harry stayed up for a few more minutes, but then he followed suit.

^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^ ^.==.^

The next morning Harry got out to get the mail that was dropped through the mail slot. He shifted through the bills and post cards, then he found a letter addressed to him. It had a strange seal and was made of parchment. After that was an identical one, except this one was addressed to Sabrina. Sabrina was crawling out of their cupboard. Her ankle was still sore but the swelling had gone down.

"Here Sab," Harry said, a bit distractedly. Sabrina took her letter with wide eyes as they walked into the kitchen. Vernon didn't spare them a glance as he took the mail from Harry's hand. Dudley on the other hand had noticed their letter's and snatched them from their grasp.

"You two freaks got mail?" He said his dumb little mind working. Vernon looked up from his paper and seeing the letter's in Dudley's hand stood up and took them from his son.

"who would be writing to you two?" The twins shrugged and held out their hands for their letters, but Uncle Vernon chuckled and grinned an evil grin. "I don't think so!" he ripped the letter up in their faces then told them to fix breakfast. They did so with glares. Sabrina fixed him his coffee, and went to help her twin fix breakfast.

The next morning Uncle Vernon got the mail, He found two more letter addressed to the twins. He threw them into the lit fireplace. The twins watched this from the slits in their cupboard door. It went on like this for the next week. Sabrina over heard Vernon telling Petunia that more and more owls were showing up around their house during the day. More then two letters showed up, eight to sixteen starting appearing through the mail slot.

One morning, while Sabrina and Harry were playing with their little toy soldiers and Sabrina's toy horses, they heard hammering. They cracked their door to see Vernon nailing planks of wood against the mail slot. That didn't stop the letters. They came through the windows and the chimney or anything that would allow a letter to fit. Vernon, infuriated, closed any opening, blocking the chimney and nailing down the windows. Flocks of owls perched around their house in broad daylight.

It was on Sunday morning when things went from strange to bizarre.

Vernon was sitting in his favorite chair, hair a bit wild. Petunia was reading a book with Dudley ogling the TV. beside her. The twins were sitting on the sofa. Sabrina nibbled on a cookie and doodled in a sketch pad, Harry watch her and sometimes the TV. Suddenly the house began to shake, then letters began bursting through the openings that Vernon had nailed shut. Petunia and Dudley began to scream, Vernon was yelling profanities at the top of his lungs.

The twins exchanged a look then sprang up, snatching at letters, they each caught a couple, "you got one?!" Harry shouted after making sure he had one addressed to him. Sabrina shouted something back, but Harry couldn't make it out from all the chaos. They ran to their cupboard, but Vernon was hot on their heels "POTTERS!"

He snatched them both by their hair and ripped the letters from their hands. "START PACKING!!! NOTHING MORE THEN CLOTHES!!!" He shouted down the hall. Two hours later they were in the car driving off somewhere only Vernon knew. Dudley was to upset to mess with the twins, he was unable to bring any of his game systems. Not even his hand held ones. Harry and Sabrina were silent. They often shared looks then glanced at their uncle.

They soon arrived at a small establishment. Vernon went inside and soon came out with a long parcel. "Vernon what his that?" Petunia asked, worriedly eyeing the object.

"Oh nothing" He said in a strange voice. He climbed back in and restarted the car. They drove for another half an hour then came upon a large lake in the middle of the lake barely visible was a tower. Even from this distance Sabrina could tell it was unstable, She nudged her twin.

"Do you see that?" She asked in a low whisper, grabbing his arm and tugging on it a bit. She often did this when she was worried.

"Yeah," he said, patting her hand. Sabrina didn't stop the tugging, but Harry didn't really mind. Until they climbed into the small rowboat. He tugged his arm gently away "please stop"

"Sorry," Sabrina apologized, eyeing the man rowing them to the island tower. He looked lazy and untrustworthy. Vernon on the other hand was smiling a freaky smile. He even hummed a little tune.

When they arrived at the small island. The tower looked even more rickety up close. They walked inside to find a dusty couch and floor, a fire place and a stair case that went to the only bedroom. Vernon and Petunia took the bedroom, Dudley got the couch and the twins got the floor. That night Sabrina and Harry chose the piece of floor that seemed the most comfortable. Sabrina carefully removed Dudley's watch from his wrist as he snored steadily on.

The twins lied down sharing their one raggedy blanket. Sabrina watched the watch tick towards midnight, to their eleventh birthday. Harry drew a cake in the dust on the floor, it read, _Happy birthday, Sabrina and Harry Potter. _

Sabrina started to count down to midnight, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…happy birthday!" she said cheerlessly.

"blow out the candles" Harry added just as cheerfully, together they blew out the candles. Suddenly there was a great thunder clap and the door seem as if it was being beaten down. Harry grabbed Sabrina and pulled her behind the fireplace. They peeked around the corner of the fireplace. The door finally came off it's hinges.

In stepped a gigantic man, who stood at least 8 feet tall. Dudley sprang from the couch and Petunia came behind Vernon, who carried a shot gun. "Sorry" Said the gigantic man, pulling the door up as if it were cardboard and fitted back into it's frame.

Vernon was infuriated, "what is the meaning of this?" He shouted, face turning purple and the familiar vein throbbing in his neck.

The giant ignored Vernon and approached Dudley, for Sabrina and Harry had hidden behind the fireplace. "My Harry! You certainly 'ave gotten bigger!…in more ways then one" He muttered the last part, "where's yer sister"

"that's not my brother!" Sabrina said, outraged. Before Harry could stop her she stomped out from behind the fireplace. She glared up at the giant, outraged that her pig of a cousin had been mistaken for her dear twin.

Harry watched in terror, waiting for the giant to get angry or violent, but, to his surprise, the giant burst out laughing. "There you are Sabrina! Got your mother's valor I see!" He chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Now where's dear ol' Harry?"

Harry stepped slowly from behind the fireplace, "here I am…" Harry murmured, looking up at the huge man.

"OI!" Uncle Vernon said, shaking the gun in the giant's direction. He stomped down the stairs and approached the giant. Once Vernon was close enough the giant grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it towards the ceiling. Vernon pulled the trigger and left a gaping hole in the already very leaky ceiling. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia backed away.

The twins and the giant stared at each other for a few moments before the huge man seemed to remember something, "ah that's righ'!" He cried, digging into his big scruffy coat pockets. He pulled out many strange objects and what seemed to be treats for some animal. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled out two envelopes, one addressed to Harry and one to Sabrina. "And here I got ya two this," Harry opened it and it was a cake, frosted with white icing and in greened were the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY POTTER TWINS! Harry sat this on the table beside them.

The twins took their letters and looked at each other. The envelopes were the same ones that exploded into their house. Sabrina could hear Uncle Vernon and the giant arguing, but she only concentrated on the envelope in her hands. Slowly She opened it. Inside was a formal letter welcoming her to a School. Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Sabrina's eyes went wide, as did her twin's. _We're wizards!…well Harry was, I'm a witch_. Sabrina thought gleefully. Suddenly a snippet out of the argument caught Sabrina's attention.

"We thought we could squeeze it out of them," Aunt Petunia was saying disdainfully. "It was pure bad luck that they got dumped on our doorstep when my sister and her half wit husband got blown up!"

"blown up!?" Sabrina and Harry cried together, "you told us our parents died in a car crash!" Harry finished.

"A CAR CRASH!?" The Giant roared, "A CAR CRASH KILLED LILLY AND JAMES POTTER?" He turned to the twins, "don't believe them! Your parent's were wizards! Thumpin good ones at tha'. who were murdered by the most evil wizard ter ever live!"

Sabrina and Harry just gaped, not quite believing what they were hearing.

"I'm taking you with me to get yer supplies and things" The Giant finished gruffly.

"No you will not!" Uncle Vernon cried, once again finding his voice. Suddenly there was the sound of eating, Dudley had taken the twins' cake and was eating it. He didn't notice the other's watching him.

The Giant pulled out a pink polka dotted umbrella and aimed it at Dudley's rump. Out sprung a curly pig tail. Petunia screamed and Dudley whirled around and wailed when he saw the pig tail. Aunt Petunia and Dudley began a funny little dance as Dudley tried to hide his rump from his mother, for she was trying to rip the tail off.

The Giant waved the twins to the door. He pulled it from it's frame once more. Uncle Vernon was to busy shouting to notice and Dudley and Petunia were to preoccupied to notice much else as well.

The Giant led the twins to a small boat. He waved them in then sat himself, causing that end to sink dangerously low. He pulls out the umbrella and gives it a wave. The boat takes off all on it's own. "I'm Hagrid by the way" The Giant said. "Shoulda introduced myself sooner! I obviously know who you are, eh?" Hagrid gave a chuckle.

Sabrina giggled. Harry, however, was more concerned with other things.

"Where are you taking us?" Harry asked, wincing as Sabrina nudged his ribs.

"Ta get yer supplies of course!"

Author: My longest chapter yet! Out of all my stories! I hope it's better then the others too. I'm trying to improve my writing and trying to make Sabrina less mary sueish, but she will always be a little mary sueish. But ah well. *shrugs*


End file.
